


A Companion Doesn’t Kiss And Tell

by caravean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Art, Companion Jean, Jean as Inara, M/M, Male presenting nipples, Marco as Mal, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravean/pseuds/caravean
Summary: Let’s relax, talk some, maybe kiss some too.





	A Companion Doesn’t Kiss And Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoeBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/gifts).



> My pinch hit for @zoebug!!  
> I love Firefly and I hope you like this drawing.  
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Edit: I forgot Marco’s freckles :’)


End file.
